leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zed/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Balance is a lie - we are the true ninjas." - Zed is the first ninja in 200 years to unlock the ancient, forbidden ways. He defied his clan and master, casting off the balance and discipline that had shackled him all his life. Zed now offers power to those who embrace knowledge of the shadows, and slays those who cling to ignorance. An orphan, Zed was taken in and trained by a great ninja master. Only one other student appeared to be Zed's equal - the master's son, . It seemed Zed could never win the favor of the master, as every match between the rivals ended in a draw. Frustrated and jealous, he sought an advantage. The young ninja ventured into a sealed part of the clan's temple, where he found an ornate, foreboding box. Sensing the dark knowledge within, Zed knew he should not open it, but he peered inside nonetheless. In an instant, shadows touched his mind, revealing techniques that had long been hidden. Now armed with a secret edge, he challenged Shen, and this time he defeated the master's son. He expected praise and recognition in his moment of victory, but somehow the master knew Zed had used forbidden ways, and banished him. Humiliated, the young ninja wandered for years. His bitterness turned to ambition, and he began to train others in the style of the shadows. As his power grew, so did his circle of followers, but he knew that without the box, his technique would never be perfect. One day, Zed looked at his followers and saw that his students were now an army. He led them back to the temple to claim his prize. At the gates, he was surprised to find the old master waiting, receiving Zed and his disciples as if they were welcome guests. The old man laid his sword at Zed's feet, declaring that he had failed Zed as his master. By banishing his former student, the master had doomed Zed to the shadows, instead of leading him to the balanced path. The old man implored Zed to enter the temple, destroy the box, and lead his followers to balance. The dark ninja followed the master inside. Moments later, the assembled ninjas heard Zed cry out in pain. Mysteriously, he emerged unscathed, and threw the severed head of the master at Shen's feet. Screaming in rage, Zed commanded his followers to slaughter the master's students and seize the box. That day, the old ninja order fell. Though many students died, some escaped thanks to Shen's heroic efforts. Now the temple is a dark training ground for the Order of the Shadow. Zed rules as the Order's master, and his edict is simple: perfect one's technique, and kill all ninjas who refuse to embrace the shadows. Patch History ** Shurikens no longer clip into his back during his death animation. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ** Base health increased to 584 from . ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80. * ** Initial base damage increased to from . ** Secondary base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.18 September 15th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug which caused the game to crash when Zed used Living Shadow. ;V7.17 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Shadow duration increased to 5 seconds from . * ** No longer behaves inconsistently when interacting with . ;V7.1 * ** *** Smoke visual effects disappearing during Zed's dance animation. ;V6.22 * ** Passively granting extra % bonus AD}}. ** Energy restored increased to from . ** Shadow swap range increased to 1300 from 1100. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 4 at all ranks. * ** :}} Scoring a takedown with/while Death Mark is active permanently grants Zed non-stacking % of target's AD) bonus attack damage}} (he always keeps the highest value between his current bonus and his latest takedown) ;V6.18 * General ** *** Rough transition between emotes and idle animation. ;V6.12 * ** Spawned shadow is marked by a circular team indicator. * ** Spawned is marked by a circular team indicator. ;V6.11 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from ** Secondary reduced damage reduced to 25% from 50%. ;V6.7 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Extra bonus AD reduced to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. ;V6.3 * ** Stored damage reduced to % from %. ;V5.23 * General ** Zed's model size reduced by 10%. * ** Cast range increased to 700 from 600. ** Minimum cast range reduced to 350 from 400. ** Projectile speed increased to 1750 from 1500. * ** Stored damage increased to % from %. ;V5.22 * ** Cast time being removed by Zed casting at the same time as his other abilities. ;V5.17 * ** Additional shuriken sometimes not appearing if cast too quickly after . * ** Additional shuriken sometimes appearing if cast quickly enough after . * ** Zed being unable to reactivate after reviving ( ) ** sometimes lasting indefinitely. ;V5.16 * ** Reactivation delay reduced to seconds from 1. ;V5.9 * ** Reactivation has a 1 second cooldown after Zed reappears. ;V5.2 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to from . ;V4.15 * ** Tooltip displays extra bonus AD gained at rank 0. ;V4.14 * ** Landing point changed to behind the target from in front of. ** Zed becomes ghosted while the mark is active. ;V4.10 * ** Zed teleporting to a random location when targeting an enemy who is mid-dash. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. ;V3.13 * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1500 from 2500. * ** Tooltip updated. ** Cast time increased to seconds from . ** spawn point changed to cast location from behind the target. ** swap range increased to global from 1100. ;V3.7 * ** Secondary reduced damage reduced to from * ** Shadow sight radius reduced to 700 from 1300. * ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V3.6 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduction by hitting minions and monsters. ** Cooldown reduction per champion hit increased to 2 seconds from 1. ;V3.03 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Zed sometimes casting in a random direction. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.151 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Zed